


Sweet and Tasty

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Baking, Begging, Birthday Cake, Cake, F/M, Floor Sex, Food Fight, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, Licking, Reader-Insert, Somewhat rough, a lil bit at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: With Sharena's birthday coming soon, you and Alfonse decide to make a cake for her. However, things soon turn a bit messy... In more ways than one.





	Sweet and Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS
> 
> I started working on it a couple weeks ago.
> 
> Then the Voting Gauntlet happened.
> 
> Then Life is Strange Before the Storm happened.
> 
> Then the FREAKIN SUPPORT UPDATE HAPPENED AND MADE ME THE HAPPIEST WOMAN ALIVE
> 
> And then the Tempest Trial Mini.
> 
> And by some miracle I got this done before the new banner and chapter got released. I'm actually kinda proud of myself.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

Sharena's birthday was quickly approaching, and you knew you had to do something for her. Both she and her brother welcomed you with open arms upon your arrival to their kingdom, and you wanted to repay them for their kindness towards you. One day, Gaius overheard you and the prince discussing his sister's upcoming birthday, and with his sweet tooth, suggested that you make a cake for her.

It was the eve of Sharena's big day, and Alfonse found himself sitting in the kitchen, awaiting your return with the ingredients needed for this cake. He remembered you mentioning that your world had boxes that contained all of the dry ingredients already pre-mixed. The concept was baffling to him, but he encouraged you to to go back and purchase one, as it meant that the cake would be done more quickly. However, you seemed to be taking your sweet time with this task, as almost an hour had gone by now and you hadn't returned.

Suddenly, he heard the door open, and there you were. In your arms were not one, but two boxes of this pre-mixed concoction that Alfonse knew so little about, along with two cans. He noted that you were lacking the robe you always wore around the castle. Understandable, since it would often get rather warm in the kitchen, and it couldn't be comfortable wearing something like that in the heat. Keeping his gaze on you, he couldn't help but admire the way your outfit, a sleeveless top and a pair of shorts, accentuated your features. The way they hugged your curves and how your top showed a subtle amount of cleavage was quite coaxing for him.

 _Focus._ He told himself.

"I'm not the greatest cook in the world, so I got two boxes in case we mess this up." You conveyed to him, setting the items on the counter. "You said chocolate is her favorite, right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, a chocolate cake would make her the happiest." He replied, quickly snapping out of his thoughts.

"Okay, good, because I was really close to buying a bunch of different mixes. By the way, I wasn't sure how much frosting you had, so that's what the cans are." You explained.

"Ah, thank you. I hadn't even considered frosting." He graciously acknowledged, rolling up his sleeves. "Now, shall we get started?"

You nodded, grabbing a cup of water needed for the recipe and pouring it in a bowl. Alfonse looked through the cupboards for some oil, finding a container and picking it up to add some to the mixture. You picked up two eggs, handing him one and cracking the other, letting it fall from its shell and in the bowl as he did the same with his. After adding one more egg, he grabbed a spatula from the cupboards, mixing the wet ingredients together. You then opened one of the boxes, pulling out the bag of cake mix. Tearing it open, you gradually added it to the mixture. The delightful smell of cake batter was already filling the room, and you hummed in contentment as you took in the scent.

You leaned in slightly on the counter, resting your chin on your hand as you watched Alfonse mix the batter. Was it odd to think that he looked cute while he did it? You cared little for if it was, because you couldn't help but think so. With how focused the look in his sky blue eyes was, and how perfectly his hair framed the profile of his face, it was hard for you not to be mesmerized by him, even when he was taking on such a simple task. A small but bright smile crept up on your face as you continued watching him. The batter itself looked good as well. Certainly it couldn't hurt to just have a taste of it before it went in the oven.

"Okay, this looks like it's well mixed now." He spoke. "Kiran, could you get a pan from the-- Kiran?"

He turned to face you, watching you stick a finger in the bowl, then into your mouth to wipe the batter from it with your tongue. It was just as delicious as you had imagined, and you just couldn't resist. You scooped up more of it with another finger, eager for another taste.

"Kiran! I implore you to stop that!" Alfonse commanded.

"Oh yeah?" You deviously sassed. "I implore you to make me."

It was in that moment that a switch was flipped in the Askran prince's mind. A smirk plastered itself on his face, his eyes holding mischief similar to yours. You kept your gaze on him, wondering what exactly he was plotting. You soon got your answer when he picked up the spatula, tapping it on the side of your neck. Your body tightened slightly at how cold it felt against your skin, the sensation taking you by surprise as some of the batter dripped down your chest.

"All right, all right, maybe I deserved that." You confessed. "But two can play at that game, bucko."

You scooped up more of the batter with your hand, approaching Alfonse as he tried to back up, stifling laughter in anticipation of what you were about to do. You took ahold of his wrist with your free hand, using your other hand to smear the chocolate mixture along his cheek and under his jaw. The two of you continued these antics, flinging globs of batter at each other and attempting to evade one another's moves, playful screams and laughter filling the air in the room. Before either of you knew it, you were both covered in at least half of the mixture.

Your eyes were locked on one another's chocolate covered bodies, exchanging heavy breaths from running around the kitchen. The back and forth between the two you ignited a passion that you weren't expecting, and you wondered if it had done the same thing for him. Slowly, you approached him, keeping your gaze on him as he kept his on you. Without hesitation, and without words, you threw your arms around each other, your mouths hungrily clashing together. His hands slid down beneath your legs, and you felt him lift you up and set you down on the counter as your heated kiss continued. You whimpered when his lips left yours, but soon they were on your neck, his warm, wet tongue licking the batter on it and causing a small moan to slip from you.

"I can see why you were so quick to have a taste." He chuckled against your neck.

"I'm glad you figured it out." You joked. "Speaking of, I think you just gave me an idea."

You gave him a light push, creating just enough space for you to lay your hands on his chest. Your fingers met with the buttons of his shirt, slowly undoing them and tugging it off as he let it fall to the floor. You grabbed the bowl of cake batter and set it beside you, scooping some of it with your fingers and painting it along his collarbone and down to his chest. He drew a breath at how warm your touch was against his newly exposed skin. You leaned your head in, dragging your salivating tongue across the delectable marks you left on his upper body, and nipping at his collarbone once you got to it. A throaty moan escaped his mouth as his body burned with longing. You picked your head up, pulling him in for a brief but lascivious kiss.

"I think I'm quite fond of your idea..." He breathed when you pulled away and began licking away the batter you had gotten on his jaw and cheek.

"Do you want to try it now?" You propositioned once you were done.

He responded by pushing you down so your back was on the counter, moving his hands to your hips and lifting your shirt just enough to show your stomach. Reaching into the bowl for more of the mixture, he tapped little dollops of it around your stomach, your body quickly tensing up and your back arching as he set his mouth on each dollop, licking and sucking them away. You balled your hands into fists, gasping when you felt him move a hand in between your thighs. He pushed your legs further apart, firmly rubbing you over your shorts and feeling you begin to warm up beneath his touch, making you ache for him.

"Fuck, that feels so good..." You whispered.

You lifted your hips in sync with his hand, the heat between your legs increasing with each movement. He snuck one hand around your back, bringing you back up and roughly kissing you, his tongue plunging into your mouth. Between your mouths colliding together and Alfonse devoting some attention to your lower half, your body ached with desire.

Taking a moment to break the kiss, you stood from the counter. Alfonse watched you longingly as your hands trailed down to the hem of your shirt, pulling it up and tossing it to the floor in one swift motion. You cupped his face, vigorously recapturing his lips with yours as his hands tightly gripped your hips, jerking you closer to him. Your breathed hitched when you felt his hands travel along your sides and onto your breasts, giving them a hard squeeze. You began to move your arms behind you to unhook your bra, but he had beaten you to it, hastily undoing the clasp as your brought your arms in front of you, letting him yank it off and drop it on the ground.

"You're getting pretty good at that." You commended him between kisses, hearing him chuckle in response.

Reaching for the bowl once more, Alfonse gathered more of the batter with his fingers. He traced over one of your breasts, stopping at your stiffening nipple and pressing his fingers against it, leaving it coated with chocolate. You let out a soft mewl when his tongue trailed over the mixture on your skin, while he also caressed your other breast with his free hand, his thumb circling over your other nipple. He then closed his mouth over the chocolate covered peak, swirling his tongue around to get all of the mixture and sending you into a tantalizing daze from the arousal it gave you, your hands gripping the counter behind you. He scooped up more of the batter and repeated this motion on your other breast, and the warmth of his tongue proved to be euphoric for you. He picked his head up, leaning in close to your ear, his breath sending shivers through your body.

"Finish undressing for me..." He sensually murmured.

He didn't have to tell you twice. With pleasure coursing through you, what little clothing you had left began feeling much too restrictive. You stepped away from the counter, keeping your eyes locked on him. You moved your hands down to your hips, hooking your fingers under the waistband of your shorts, along with your undergarments. Slowly, you pulled them down your legs, gently gasping as the air hit your freshly uncovered skin. Stepping out of both pieces of garment, you watched Alfonse follow suit, sliding his pants and smallclothes off and kicking them away. The tenderness and glistening in between your legs only grew from it being exposed, as well as from seeing him just as bare as you were and how hard he was for you.

You turned back to the counter, scooping up the chocolate mixture with both of your hands. You walked over to Alfonse, smearing it all across his chest and down to his abdomen, then coating his swelling erection, hearing him groan when you touched it. Holding on to his torso, you slowly dragged your tongue along his body, tasting the sweetness of the batter on his skin. You then went on your knees, teasing his dick with the tip of your tongue before taking him into your mouth, feeling him pulse as his length became enveloped with the warmth of your mouth. You slid your tongue all around his throbbing shaft, licking up the decadent mixture on it and listening to the gasps and moans he let out in response. You looked up at him as you bobbed your head, seeing how flushed his cheeks were from all the sensations running through his body. You slid a hand down to his sack, firmly rubbing it and watching him shoot his head up in ecstasy, a loud groan passing through his mouth. Suddenly he felt you pull your mouth away from his erection. You wouldn't give him his release just yet. It was then that an idea popped into his head.

"Show me your back." He panted, still gathering his breath after what you had done for him.

You did just that, turning around and gathering your hair over your shoulder. Remaining on your knees, you leaned forward, using your elbows to hold yourself up as you waited for him to do what he was planning. After some shuffling around, you could feel him drizzle some of the batter along your back, and your breath hitched as the mixture met with your skin. He let some of it fall along your shoulders before leaning in to taste it off of you. You let out a small yelp when you felt him bite down on your shoulder as he went to taste you, and he immediately pulled himself away.

"Did that hurt?" He asked, his concern for you showing in his voice.

"A little..." You confessed, turning your head to look at him. "It mostly took me by surprise, though."

"Ah, forgive me..." He fretted. "I will try to be more careful."

You watched him come back to you, gasping when his warm tongue met with your coated back, gathering all of the batter that fell upon it. Your body tightened when you felt him sneak one hand in between your legs, the feeling of him rubbing you while you were naked being much different from when you had your shorts on. You spread your legs further apart, giving him easier access to your now throbbing cunt. With each touch, you became more slick and ached for more of him. You briefly pulled away, turning yourself to face him and laying flat on your back, letting him get a look at how wet you were for him. He stared down at you lustfully, slowly approaching you and kneeling between your legs.

"Are you gonna fuck me now?" You breathily asked him, your face heating up at your choice of words.

"Not just yet..." Alfonse responded, quietly laughing. "There's a few more places I want to taste you."

"Ugh, you tease." You whined, rolling your eyes, to which he laughed again.

"You say that now, but I have a feeling you'll enjoy what I intend to do."

He stood, briefly stepping away from you. He picked up the bowl of the chocolate mixture, setting it next to you and gathering some with one hand. A shiver ran through your body when you felt him smearing it over your inner thighs, your muscles tightening at his touch. He scooped a bit more up with his fingers, leaving a dollop just above your pulsating entrance. He brought his fingers to his mouth, wiping them clean before trailing them down to your clit, briefly stroking it and feeling it pulse in response, causing you to mewl in delight. You watched him lean his head in between your legs, tracing his tongue over the chocolate marks left along your thighs and rubbing your increasingly dampening pussy with his clean hand. Many deep sighs and moans escaped past your lips while he worked on your lower half, licking any mixture and alternating between pushing his fingers inside of you and massaging your clit as your body burned with ecstasy.

"Ohhh... I want... I need you so bad, Alfonse..."

He picked his head up, licking the spot he left above your lower lips before shifting his body so he hovered over you, keeping a hand in between your legs and continuing to stroke you.

"Was that enjoyable for you?" He provocatively asked you.

"Y... Yes..." You breathed.

"So, I was right..." He replied, leaning in and kissing your neck.

"Yes... Now please, Alfonse..." You urged him, moving your hands to his hips in an attempt to pull him closer. He pulled his hand away from your drenched folds, and you could feel the tip of his erection teasing them, making you gasp.

"I want to hear you say it..." His whispered against your neck, his breath giving you chills.

"You... You were right..." You panted.

Picking his head up, he leaned in so your faces were inches apart. The tip of your nose brushed with his, the warmth of his breath clouding over your face and making your heart race as you stared up at him. He brought a hand to cradle your cheek, leaning in and capturing your lips with his as his thick length nudged itself between your slick folds. With a sharp breath and a quick motion, he swiftly pushed his cock inside of you. Your mouth hung wide open, a loud moan passing through it as your hands traveled up to his back, reaching behind to grip his shoulders.

He wasted no time, keeping his thrusts steady but pushing hard with each one. He felt so warm and stretched you so nicely, your tight walls gripping him so pleasantly you both were on cloud nine. You snuck a hand in his hair, fingertips brushing against the soft strands. Your bodies clung together, your plump breasts pressed against his firm chest and shivers being sent through your spine as your stiff nipples brushed against it with each movement. 

"You're so amazing, Kiran..." Alfonse purred against your neck. "I hope you know that."

"You are too..." You softly replied.

His movements grew more wild as he went on, with him slamming into you and your hips smacking together fervently. The room filled with the sound of both of your moans, with the two of you getting lost in each other and how it felt being tangled together like this. He slightly lifted himself up, and you felt him slide his hand down between your bodies. You were over the edge with gratification when he began vehemently rubbing your now throbbing clit, the feeling sending jolts through your body combined with his hard thrusts. Your hands now on his shoulders, you firmly gripped them as your body became enraptured with pleasure. Hearing you cry out blissfully in response to his motions was more than incredible for Alfonse, and with a few more sharp thrusts, he reached his climax, a loud groan from him echoing in the room as his cock spasmed inside of you. However, he kept going, sliding in and out of you and stroking your clit furiously. Fortunately, it didn't take long for you to reach your tipping point, your walls clenching tightly against him and quickly warming as you sharply gasped.

After pulling out, he dropped to the ground beside you, taking a moment to catch his breath while you did the same. You turned your head slightly, finding the bowl that contained the cake batter now empty save for a few marks. You picked it up, turning to face him and show him the end result of your antics.

"Well, it's a good thing you decided to purchase a second box." He told you.

"Very true." You laughed. "Although, I didn't think this would be why we needed it." You set the bowl down, shifting closer to him and briefly kissing him. "But I still loved every minute of it."

"I'm glad." He quipped, reaching an arm up to cup the side of your face, stroking your cheek with his thumb. "Because I did too... However, we still need a cake for tomorrow, so we should probably get back to work. No distractions this time."

With that, you both stood, picking your clothes up and quickly putting them back on. Now fully dressed again, you began working on the second cake. This time, things went off without a hitch, and you were able to complete making it easily. Rummaging through one of the cabinets, you found some candles, setting them on top for decoration. You looked up at Alfonse, smiling proudly at him as he did the same with you, giving each other a high five and looking back at your accomplishment.

"She'll be so happy tomorrow." You cheered, clasping your hands together. "I can already picture it!"

"Me too." He replied, smiling down at you.

"By the way..." You began, playfully smirking at him. "We still have another can of frosting... You up for round two later tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> And then they both got infections from putting the cake batter on their downstairs areas and had to wait about two weeks to have sex again
> 
> But at least they didn't get salmonella


End file.
